


Harold, They're Lesbians

by ToeBeanKing



Category: Original Work
Genre: (ft. cheesy westerns), Backstory, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Female Character, Vampires, Werewolves, Written for a Class, alice is trans and sabrina is nonbinary bYE, but i suck at keeping things short, just get used to it with my stories, nobody is cis, this was supposed to be flash fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToeBeanKing/pseuds/ToeBeanKing
Summary: “Do you remember when we met?”The vampire moved her head to look up, trying to meet Alice’s eyes. She smiled to herself, tightening her own grip on the other girl. Sabrina mumbled out her own answer.“Of course I remember. How could I forget it?”





	1. Harold

Sabrina was close to sleeping soundly, teetering on the edge of consciousness before a hand found its way to her shoulder, lightly shaking her in an attempt to wake the vampire up. She sighed, turning to face the owner of the hand still on her shoulder. She looked at the puppy dog eyes on the girl next to her, changing her glance from her face to the clock on the nightstand. Sabrina slowly pieced together what time it was, noticing the nine proudly glowing on the clock as she felt the sunlight that found its way through the small cracks in the curtain. “Alice…” the vampire said, trying to cover her face to get across how tired she was. “You said we’d go out today” the werewolf whined in response. Sabrina lowered her hand to reveal her eyes again, a look of confusion crossing her face before she remembered. She sighed to herself again, cuddling up to the werewolf as she started to drift back off to sleep. “We’ll go later today.”  
Alice wrapped her arms around the vampire in return, one hand moving to run through the only layer of Sabrina’s hair remaining from her undercut. As the werewolf kept mindlessly petting at the other girl’s hair, her mind started to race with what to do.  
“Do you remember when we met?”  
The vampire moved her head to look up, trying to meet Alice’s eyes. She smiled to herself, tightening her own grip on the other girl. Sabrina mumbled out her own answer. “Of course I remember. How could I forget it?”  
The two started to laugh, the memories of their first meeting flashing by in their minds. Sabrina’s father was held on a pedestal high above the other vampires in their area, using his attention to his own advantage. He threw parties often if he felt he needed to polish his golden image. Crowds of any supernatural being known to man filled each and every room of their home with each party he hosted. When he felt Sabrina had gotten old enough, he decided it was best to drag her through the crowds in attempts to find a proper partner for his daughter.  
The elder vampire’s parties that really packed the house though were the ones that fell on Halloween night. Sabrina and Alice started to hold that date close to their hearts, Sabrina finally enjoying one of those parties when the two met. The young vampire was trying to avoid her father, accidentally running into the werewolf that made her finally notice her own heartbeat. The two started to talk, deciding being away from the crowd was a better place to keep their conversation going.  
Sabrina never heard the end of it when her father found them together, sitting through lecture after lecture how werewolves were never an option for her in the world of romance. She learned to block him out at some point, getting in flight practice when she snuck off to visit the werewolf and figuring out ways to make sure taps on her phone’s keyboard were near silent when keeping in contact the days she stayed home. When her father thought Sabrina had matured enough to grow out of her wolf loving phase, she left to move in with Alice.  
The vampire focused on the present again, noticing Alice had moved to rest her head on Sabrina’s shoulder. She had to admit she was glad her father was wrong. She loved her life the way it was now.


	2. Dysphoria Days

“That’s my hoodie, isn’t it?”  
The werewolf on the couch whined in response, curling up more. She tried to pull the hood over her head...just for her ears to stop her attempts. Sabrina leaned over the back of the couch, reaching a hand out to try to meet one of Alice’s.   
Sabrina watched as the werewolf just continued to curl up, sighing and walking off for a few seconds. Alice tried to grumble out a protest to the vampire’s disappearance before being interrupted by her girlfriend dumping all the blankets in her arms onto her. Sabrina jumped over the back of the couch, grabbing the TV remote from the coffee table. She looked between Alice and the TV, scrolling through different movies before settling on one almost burned into her memory from all the times her girlfriend had watched it.  
The werewolf perked up, looking at the screen as her ears were slower at perking up with her. Sabrina looked over at Alice, smiling softly as she scooted closer and cuddled up to her. Alice’s tail started to wag, hitting against the cushions as she tried to keep all the blankets on her body and hold Sabrina close at the same time.  
“Why do you like having your hair cut so short?” Alice asked, breaking the silence. Sabrina looked back at the werewolf, caught off guard enough she hadn’t even noticed she wasn’t paying attention to the movie anymore.  
“It just feels like it suits me,” Sabrina started. “I think you can understand that Miss ‘I will refuse to cut my hair even when it’s longer than me.’”  
Alice started to laugh, lightly punching the vampire’s shoulder. “Shut up! I get it cut!” she started to yell in response. “I just don’t want it too short so we avoid...this.” Her voice slowly turned into a whisper, her ears falling flat again. Sabrina tried to get a better look at Alice’s hair, noticing it was a few noticeable inches shorter than the length she usually kept it at. She started to make a mental note to either fight her girlfriend’s hairdresser or avoid them if the werewolf wanted her to stop threatening violence when anybody upset her.  
“No!”  
“What?! I didn’t say anything!”  
“I know that look! You’re not fighting anybody!”  
“But-”  
“NO!”  
Avoiding them it was then. Sabrina huffed, crossing her arms and throwing herself against the back of the couch. Alice moved to lie across the vampire’s lap, one of her ears twitching before turning her attention back to the screen. The werewolf almost memorized the whole movie at this point, knowing the audio cues for her favorite scenes.  
The movie was an old cheesy Western she used to watch with her brothers when they were younger, all poking fun at different parts of it. Sadly, though, Alice actually enjoyed it. Sabrina looked down at the werewolf, smiling again at how much her mood had improved.  
“Feelin’ better yet?”  
The werewolf ignored her, her tail wagging again as she paid attention to the “intense” gunfight about to happen on the screen. Sabrina just shook her head, watching with her girlfriend.  
“FIRE!” somebody off-screen yelled. The voice didn’t even belong to anybody who had been involved yet. Probably just a director who had to remind everybody what to do. Large clouds of smoke and far too many splashes of fake blood were seen, just perfect and expected when paired with the distorted audio. Sabrina had to cover her mouth to hold back any laughter as the scene quickly cut to black before the dying cowboy could give his final line.  
Before the vampire could say anything or even ask what it was that made the werewolf enjoy the movie, Alice was pointing at the screen. Sabrina looked to see the victorious cowgirl heading into the saloon. She squinted, swearing she could see fangs on the actress even if there were attempts to hide them.  
“You know, this is the movie that made me realize I like vampires. She was the only vampire to be in a Western, I think?” Alice explained, rolling over to look up at Sabrina.   
The vampire smirked, meeting the werewolf’s gaze. “Is that why you like watching it with me so often?”  
Alice shot up. “No!” she barked, ready to defend herself. As she noticed the doubtful look on Sabrina’s face though, she knew she wasn’t buying it.  
“...Maybe,” Alice admitted as she avoided making eye contact. “It’s not the only reason, though.”  
“Oh?” Sabrina inquired, tilting her head. She had to admit she was clueless to any other reasons the werewolf would have. If there was anything the vampire was a champion of, it was being unaware of anything going on around her, easily being proven when it took her two weeks after her third date with Alice to even realize they were dating.  
“I like watching it with you because it gives me new memories to associate with it,” Alice started. “Sure, I used to watch it with my brothers, but it's better watching it with you.”   
Before Sabrina could form any kind of response, the werewolf spoke up again.  
“It’s better to have memories of watching it with somebody who actually sees me as Alice.”  
Now it was the vampire’s turn to look anywhere but back at her girlfriend. She wasn’t ashamed or upset in any form, she just wanted to have a moment to think of a proper response.  
“Who wouldn’t see you as Alice? It’s who you are and if anybody says otherwise I’ll dec-”  
“No!”  
The vampire pouted. “Not even just one little hit to the face?”  
“Babe, you don’t need to hurt anyone! I know you mean well, but you can do so many other things instead of just going after anyone you don’t like!”  
Sabrina nodded in agreement, refusing to verbally admit that Alice was right. In her own defense, it made them shut up faster.  
The werewolf smiled, pulling her girlfriend in for a hug. The moment was just perfect to them.  
“You’re the yee to my haw.”  
The moment would have been perfect if the movie wasn’t still playing in the background.   
The girls started to laugh, Alice tightening her grip on Sabrina as her tail hitting against the coffee table behind her joined the movie and their laughter as another part of the small group of sounds around the two.  
“I take it you’re feeling better?” Sabrina asked, the wolf’s laughter starting to die down.  
“As in a lot better than earlier? Of course!” Alice answered, smiling as she moved her hands to the vampire’s shoulders to keep herself up as she stayed in her lap.  
“That’s good,” Sabrina smiled back. “Now are there any other movies you wanna watch that are somehow cheesier than that one?”  
“No! Just being here with you is enough now.” Alice laughed out in response before leaning in closer to the vampire.  
Sabrina’s phone buzzed, interrupting the moment. She pulled it out of her pocket, noticing new messages coming in from a contact simply named Dad. She sighed, putting her phone on silent before placing it back in her pocket.  
“I’m glad I can make you that happy then,” Sabrina said with a soft smile.


End file.
